Gamer Kid
Gamer Kid is a playable character in ''LEGO Dimensions''. He appears in the 71235 Level Pack for the Midway Arcade franchise. Background He was first seen playing the Midway classic game Defender on his phone. Then he noticed a bunch of random arcade game characters come out of the Coin-Op arcade. Confused as to what was going on, he entered the arcade. A guide tells him that it was foretold to him a Gamer of Legend would appear amidst the arcade's anarchic uprising. Evil powers have possessed the heroes of the once beloved arcade games and the whole world needs the Gamer's help in setting them free. Dimensions Crisis Although the Gamer Kid didn't take any participation on the dimensional crisis, his world was hugely affected by the damage caused by Lord Vortech's actions. He is first seen on a street playing Defender on his phone when he sees random arcade game chaaracters come out of the Coin-Op Arcade. He enters the arcade and plays various arcade games (Spy Hunter, Robotron, Joust, Defender, Super Sprint & Gauntlet) and fought its corrupted heroes. As he goes to the rooftop to play Rampage, he mutates into George the Gorilla from the game. After the game he returned back to normal, clad only in his underwear. However, it didn't have any effect on the game characters which kept on spawning and causing havoc. Gamer Kid then sees a building collapsing, realized that he wasn't wearing anything, and sheepishly slides away in a fashion similar to that of an un-mutated Rampage character. As for the rest, the world is seen filled with havoc & chaos. World ''Midway Arcade'' Abilities * Super Strength * Super Strength Handles * Laser * Stealth * Invulnerability * Speed Note: Gamer Kid must switch into different shirts worn under his coat to access different abilities. Quotes Trivia *Gamer Kid is the first and currently the only character created for this game to represent a company. **He is the second videogame based character, representing the Midway Arcade franchise, the other videogame characters are Chell, representing the Portal franchise, Sonic representing Sonic the Hedgehog franchise & Chase representing LEGO City: Undercover. *His showcase theme is the title music from Gauntlet. This theme can also be heard in the segment based on the same game in the All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us level. *He's the first physical minifigure in LEGO Dimensions that has two weapons/accessories. *His appearance bears a resemblance to Blacktron Fan from The LEGO Movie. *He might possibly be related to the Video Game Guy from the Minifigures theme. *In the game, he has a different headpiece while in his physical form, his head is reused from the Mayor minifigure which appears in Fusion Town Master. **Although he shares the same hairpiece with Aquaman, Harry, Elliott and Cole. *His shirt changes depending on what ability he has equipped. **His Laser shirt is green and has an image of a Manti Lander. **His Strength shirt is blue and has an image of a lightning bolt and a potion. The latter mirrored a Minecraft strength potion. **His Invulnerability shirt is gray and has an image of a gold star, which resembles the Super Star from the Super Mario Bros. video game series, but without eyes. **His Speed shirt is yellow and has an image of Hermes' foot. **His Stealth shirt is white and has a sad ghost face on it. It also makes him invisible. *Gamer Kid's powers and abilities work differently when compared to other characters, each ability needs to be activated by changing his shirt and then drinking soda activating the ability for a limited duration. *Gamer Kid has a unique gimmick by drinking a Soda Can to activate his abilities. **Homer Simpson has this similar ability with his Buzz Cola but this only activates his Sonar Smash ability. *He got nicknamed many times before his official name was revealed, with names like "Arcade Gamer", "Retro Gamer" and just "Gamer", he also has another name shown on an early release of his box. (gamin "Gamer", which just means Gamer Kid in another language). The LEGO Dimensions Collection Vortex video lists him as "Kid Gamer". *His quote to Marty is a reference to the Back to the Future NES Game, where clocks were featured as collectables. *Along with Homer, he is the second Level Pack character to have yellow skin. *Josh Keaton voiced him, and has been known to voice male characters who appear in their teens or early adult years, with primary examples including Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series and Major Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ''and the young version of Disney's Hercules. *Although Gamer Kid is created for this franchise, he has yellow skin instead of flesh because he is a licensed LEGO Minifigure. *He and Sonic the Hedgehog are the only playable characters that has the Super Speed ability. Other non-playable characters that have the Super Speed ability include The Flash & Griffin Turner. *Gamer seems to break the fourth wall by saying his line when in his respective world. "Game world within a game. Best trope ever." **As ''LEGO Dimensions is a game having Midway Arcade a game within a game. The actual trope can be seen here. **He also breaks the fourth wall while flying through a rift by saying "Best loading screen ever!" **Because Gamer Kid frequently breaks the fourth wall it may be possible that his original dimension is intended to be the real world. **He also references other LEGO games in the rift by saying "Where are the flight rings?" This is a reference because in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes for example, when skydiving off the SHIELD Helicarrier, rings of studs will appear for the player to collect. **Similarly, Wyldstyle deduces that she, Gandalf and Batman are in a video game in the level All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us, with Batman dismissing it as the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. *He references Robin's line, "I want a car. Chicks love the car." from Batman Forever whenever he rides the Batmobile. *It is implied that his favourite games are Defender, Gauntlet, Super Sprint and Robotron 2084; as they are the only games he properly comments on in Retro Wreckage. These same games are the ones featured in All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us. Coindentially, these videogames were at the 71235 Level Pack's box art, showcasing the logos. *His toy tag is based off on the Manti Landers from Defender as well as his black jacket on the sides, which does explains why he will show up in his Laser Ability shirt every time he arrives in the game. *He is among the couple of Year 1 characters who got new abilities in Year 2: He got the Super Strength Handles Ability in Wave 6, sharing it with Wonder Woman, Bane, Superman, Supergirl, Cyborg, Jake, Eris, Laval, Cragger, Homer Simpson, Stay Puft, and Patty Tolan. **The Doctor, Jay, and Doc Brown got the Intelligence Ability in the same time. **Legolas got the Grind Rails Ability in Wave 7. *He appears in the Ghostbusting! level in the Ghostbusters 2016 Story Pack, vandalising on the subway wall as Rowan North is about to jump into the railways. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Speed Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2016 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Videogame Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Teenagers Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Original Characters